Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, communication networks can have overlapping Internet protocol (IP) address assignments, say, for example, communication networks in different regions of the United States may re-use IP assignments for user equipment communicating in such networks. In some cases, a DIAMETER routing agent (DRA) can be used to interconnect such networks. However, when a user move between such interconnected networks, there exists a possibility that charging and/or policy information for the user cannot be determined, given that IP addresses can be re-assigned or re-used across different networks. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing charging and/or policy information for users transitioning between communication networks having overlapping IP address assignments where a user can access an Application Function (AF) from anywhere in the network.